Life's Huge Turn
by Emerald Sky
Summary: When Draco is parentless he is forced to live with a muggle named Heather who just turns out to be Hermione's Aunt! At least Granger's friends are hot. But what happens when Draco attempts a muggle life when he's sent to summer school? It's just TO great
1. Alone

**...:Life's Huge turn:...**

__

~Emerald Sky

****

...:Author's Note:...This fic is a major remake of 'The New Life Begins'. Authors improve and develop more skill over time. I loved the plot for that fic (which you can still view) but I just hated the way I wrote it. I hope this is an improvement. Warning: Rating heightened.

((Fic may continue onwards))

****

...:About:...About a year ago Draco's bitch of a mother ran away and Lucius was recently murdered, Draco is now on the run from the dark lord himself...

Heather a young muggle women offers to take care of Draco until he goes off to Hogwart's again and is in the protection of Dumbledore. But it turns out this Heather chick is Hermione's Aunt! Oh great, now he gets to spend more time with a Mudblood to! But at least her friends are hot and totally obsessed with him. 

Soon Heather learns Draco doesn't know much about muggles and sends him to summer school. Soon Draco finds himself attempting a muggle life to impress a couple of kids in his class and something starts to spark between him and Granger in the procress. What the hell is wrong with him?

****

...:Disclaimer:...Harry Potter series belongs to JK Rowling.

****

...:Rating:...PG13

****

...:Theme:...Romance/Humour

****

...:Ships:...Draco/Hermione, Ron/Hermione?, Harry/Ginny - possibly -

****

...:WARNING:...I'll say this NOW. NO FLAMES...of course if you choose to ignore this then the review will be deleted (if possible) or you will replied by with a huge angry author rant (which I happen to be good at).

If any...minor kissing scenes or any ships disturb you do not read. 

AND if any of the characters do seem OOC do not tell me so because I'm most likely already aware of it and am trying to work on it. 

....

chapter one 

...:Alone:...

((Anything italicized is a flash back))

Draco Malfoy sat hunched over on the floor hugging his knees close to his chest. The darkness devoured him but he didn't care. He rested his well defined chin on his knees looking across the darkness towards a shattered mirror on the floor. It had once hung proud on the wall in a pure gold frame, it had been his mirror, his favourite one. Draco remembered every mirror that ever hung on the walls in the manor and the first time he grew an attachment to this one. Through the cracks and missing pieces of the full bodied mirror, Draco could see his teenage stiff reflection glaring back at him. 

He was paler than usual. There was a red tint in his eyes from no sleep and prevention from letting any tear shed. Emotionless (as he was taught) was what he was, the emotionless tone he had in his voice all the time, his straight emotionless face he had when others would cry around him and the emotionless he had now as he sat alone in the dark looking back at himself. 

'Alone'. It couldn't really be possible could it? The past days since Sunday night had all been an unremembered blur, like it all had been a dream and hard to remember any detail. Draco couldn't remember how long he had been sitting on the floor of his bedroom stubbornly, just like the stubborn brat he was. Sitting, not leaving his room nor letting anyone enter it as they took away everything.

His father wasn't a very kind man. The minute he was gone everything he had owned was auctioned for and driven away from the Malfoy manor. Strangers stalking around the manor, taking what they please for sickles less than what it was really worth, cruel strangers walking in and out... Countless strangers had attempted to wander in on Draco's room but he never let a single soul dare to trespass on HIS property. It was bad enough they were buying away his fathers possessions which should have went directly to him than to take what he owned now. His home was slowly being bought away, everything, memories, good times...all gone. 

Draco and his father were never that close at all. He was just simply taught (but harshly all the same) to follow in his foot steps. That's all his father really wanted, to be proud of him...but that was never possible. Trying his best didn't even seem to impress his father the lightest bit. It wasn't until a year ago that he gave up and went his separate way, doing what he pleased. His father and him managed to drift as far apart as possible. No, never close at all. 

His death wouldn't have effected him much if it hadn't been for the fact that he was now homeless and living with the one memory from the night of Sunday forever...though how it happened was impossibly defined. 

__

A loud sound of shattering glass from downstairs startled Draco from thought. He stammered out of bed and hurried outside his bedroom and lent against the railing of the balcony so fast he nearly fell off of it head first. Gripping onto the railing with tense fists he watched as nearly a dozen hooded figures in a ghastly pale masks stampeded into the manor in a hurry. "Death Eaters".

They were surely here for him. Watching in panic as the last of the Death Eaters hurried into the manor, Draco Apparated down to the garden outside. He would run for it. With a CRACK, he appeared outside on his feet stiffly and dived out of sight. Before he turned to run Draco remembered, his father. Would he allow his fellow Death Eaters to chaise after him? He knew his father would never defend even his own son against the dark lord himself. 

He had made up his mind to just leave while he still could but he only got so far when he heard Lucius scream into the night and a green light flashed through the windows of the manor. His mind went blank and the unthinkable had happened, had they killed him? Couldn't be...he wasn't REALLY fatherless...was he? Draco's legs turned to jelly and he couldn't move.

Male voices grew nearer. "Where's the boy?".

He managed himself only to move a bit further when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder and ripped him back with a tight grip. He thought it was the end when one of them raised their wands. He told himself to fight back but he couldn't...

Draco trembled at the thought of it. It was only pure luck that they hadn't killed him before fleeing from the industry... they did manage to make him actually want to be killed after the suffering...and he had the wounds and scars to show for it.

__

Draco looked into the eyes of the Death Eater with the raise wand through the eye wholes of the pale mask and the Death Eater shouted, "Crucio!" It felt as if every nerve in his body was inching with the worst pain a human being could possibly feel. The worst pain he had ever and hopefully will ever feel. It seemed like forever of pain and screaming until he lifted the Cruciatus Curse from him. 

Shaking his head violently, he attempting to ride of the feeling. It was his fault that his father had died, what was more, Draco didn't know whether his father died being a father and defending him or just simply dieing out of his own will. 

The night of Sunday was truly like a nightmare. Trying not to think it was true, he sat alone in the dark awaiting a reply from the Ministry in which where he would go next. The direction his life lay was in the hands of the Ministry and Draco greatly disagreed with it though he had no other choice but to go with it. He was now a victim of Voldemort's search parties and could be found and killed whenever or if ever the dark lord pleased.

Sixteen year old Draco Malfoy was suddenly on Voldemort's naughty list because he had been one to refuse his fathers commands in being a Death Eater, and Lucius, being one to convince the dark lord so, Draco had apparently, fully agreed to become his follower (which in fact was the opposite). When Draco had declined the command over and over again it got Voldemort angry and he wasn't about to be said no to. This is why the Ministry had to decide where Draco was going to go while being under protection. 

Draco unbent his knees so that his legs where laying straight out in front of him and stretched. He gave no little notice of his destroyed bedroom in which all the damage had been caused by him not to many days before, after his father's corps was hauled out of the manor. Why was he one to have witnessed the horrified look on his fathers body as they wheeled it away? The look struck him as horrifying and most of all haunting. 'It's my fault! It's my fault!" screamed in his mind day in and day out. It was Draco who tore down his bed canopy in anger, it was Draco who shredded up in bed sheets in frustration and it was he, Draco who smashed his favourite mirror into shattered pieces that now scattered the floor out of gilt, anger and frustration all the same.

The door knob turned slowly on his bedroom door and made a slow squeaking sound as it turned. Draco attempted to stand and prepared himself to shout at another stranger who would attempt to buy his belongings. But however, it was not a stranger at all but a familiar face, it was man that had spoken to him earlier about what had happened. The man invited himself into Draco's dark room before Draco could find himself to say anything. He shut the door with a snap behind him.

"The Ministry and I have decided, Mr. Malfoy, that the only way you can stay safe for as long as possible is--" the short man began in an exhausted and impatient voice.

"Where? Where am I to go? I DON'T wish to leave the manor!" Draco blurted also sounding impatient.

The man sighed and held up a hand to signal him to silence. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but you cannot stay with any magical families of any sort..." he paused to shush Draco who was attempting to protest. "Therefore you will have to stay with the most reliable muggle who is fortunately in contact with the magical world."

"I AM NOT staying with a MUGGLE." Draco told him rather harshly. There was no way he would, he just couldn't. How on earth would Draco be able to put up with it?

"I'm sorry it's the only way we can keep you safe for now until you return to Hogwarts and we get this all sorted out." Draco didn't care about safety compared to the ordeal they were about to put him through. 

"Fuck safety, I told you I'm not living with a muggle." Draco said more full of rage. 

Ignoring Draco's protests, the man continued, "There's a young female, a squib to be exact but she's living as a citizen in the muggle world and try's to hush it all up. We've contact you and she's related to your grandfather in some way and claims to have heard of you."

"I DON'T CARE if she's willing to take me in, I'm NOT--"

"Yes, yes, I've heard you the first time. Do try to keep it down, people outside may hear you if you continue to shout. Whether you like it or not you are living with her because if you do not the Ministry forbids it and therefore you would be breaking the rules of the--"

"I"M NOT LIVING WITH A MUGGLE. I'M A PURE BLOOD FOR MERLIN'S SAKE."

…

How's that for a first chapter O.o….kaay let's just say it was better than my first fic's chapter by A LOT. =D there's more plot behind it XD.

Review please.


	2. Meeting Heather

****

...:Life's Huge turn:...

__

~Emerald Sky

....

chapter two 

...:Meeting Heather:...

((Slightest little OotP spoiler))

"Come on lazy boy, up and at 'em." a female voice urged him as Draco felt a sharp jab in his shoulder from which felt like a long finger nail. He chose not to answer and remained his eyes shut, it wasn't until the finger nail poked him rather painfully enough it would have left a bruise that he groaned weekly and slapped the hand away. "Honestly, hadn't you slept enough? We'll be there soon."

Draco slowly opened his eyes. The sun light pouring through the windows of the (muggle) London bus stung his eyes. It was certainly a lot brighter than it had been earlier that morning when he was literally dragged out of his own home and forced to pack (which certainly took a lot longer than the Ministry would have liked concerning that Draco wasn't in any mood to do anything he had been told the previous night). His arm was numb with sleepiness from being the only use of a head rest on the four hour drive to London. This was undoubtedly the longest Draco had ever sat for anything besides sitting on the ride to school on the Hogwarts Express. How muggles took vacations across the world he didn't know.

Slowly turning towards the Auror that had accompanied him Draco noticed her hair was the most sickly bright color possible which didn't seem quite that bright that morning, noting he was half asleep that morning Draco shook off the thought that he was just simply imagining things. He flashed her a glare which he had hoped would tell her to leave him alone and rolled over to fall back asleep again. 

Rather annoyingly however, the women with a bad taste in hair color grabbed hold of Draco's robes (which he was requested not to wear) and shook him violently and roughly. "Bloody hell." Draco shot feeling overly annoyed and pushed her hands off of him. "I'm AWAKE." he told her while exaggerating the 'awake'. 

Surprisingly, the bus screeched to a jerky stop and hissed loudly not to long afterwards. Not caring to help carry his things, the Auror signalled him to follow her and pushed her way out of the bus. Managing on his own very difficultly, Draco stammered lazily with his luggage out of the bus and dropped it onto the side walk carelessly. He plopped down on a bench and dropped his head in his hands feeling quite irrated and glum all the same. 

If it wasn't for his father being dead right now he probably would have been rambling away about how his father would hear about this, making him sit on the longest ride ever on a muggle bus. But being without any parents at all as his mother had ran off on him a year ago after his father was in Azkaban and feeling still very drossy and sore, Draco kept his mouth shut. 

The florescent hair colored woman gave him a stern look and began, "This muggle, Heather...I expect will be here soon. I'm sure you won't run off until she arrives? I suppose that's up to you, of course if you DO run away by any chance you'll be lucky to have survived three days away from the ministry or Voldemort's Death Eaters. Good? Good." With that the lady gave a crooked smile obviously trusting that Draco wouldn't run off after those words and hopped back on the bus. 

Who cares if there was a chance that a muggle might have saw? Why didn't they just Apparate? Maybe then Draco wouldn't have been so tired and maybe even still be sleeping right now. He grumbled to himself and did actually hesitate to the fact of running away, but alas, he did know that the Auror was right and that he wouldn't stand a chance on his own for long. He hated this, he didn't want to leave the manor, he didn't want to live with a muggle, he didn't want to be without any parents. What would students at school think? Draco, the snotty pureblood, living with a muggle? 

Draco sat in utter irritation and frustration while busy looking muggles weaved around him taking no notice of the funny looking boy in robes and slicked back hair. It seemed to Draco that muggles were always in a rush, running here and there, never having time. How on earth did they live without magic? How on earth was HE to live without magic? Being an unlicensed wizard...

There was an annoying honking sound that made Draco jump in surprise, it did give him quite a fright. "Are you Draco Malfoy?" a female voice called, she sounded to happy in an irritating sort of way that made Draco want to get away from her. He didn't answer her. She soon grew impatient of the silence and asked again more loudly then the last time. But nevertheless, he didn't so much as turn a head to the women calling to him. "Are. You. DRACO. MALFOY." a women said loudly and clearly, stretching out her words and make them greatly defined as if he was half death. The voice belonged to a tall slender women with long, silky brown hair and happy round shaped hazel nut eyes with a hint of chocolate. The women stood in front of him and waited for his reply. 

Draco flashed her a raised eye brow look and slowly answered "Yes." 

"Hi, I'm Heather!" the women said in a cheerful voice and a sudden grin on her face. She offered Draco an outstretched hand. Draco stared at the slender hand and back up at the women, refusing to shake her hand. After a long awkward silence the young women slowly withdrew her hand and offered, "I'll help you with your luggage if you want."

Before Draco could respond, "No, I rather you not." Heather had already grabbed all of his things and dragged them to a shiny red topless car. He groaned in annoyance as she threw his things in the back seat carelessly and said, "Come on now." Slowly Draco responded and lifted himself from the bench ever so slowly and taking his time. He approached the car in great caution as if it were the most odd thing he had ever witnessed in his life. Watching with an eye brow raised as Heather casually pulled the door open and climbed in, Draco attempted to do the same. He took hold of the black handle and tugged it lightly but it didn't open. He took hold of it with two hands and yanked at it fiercely but still no luck, again, he groaned. 

The brunette gave a small laugh in the back of her hand before doing up black colored strap and clicking it into a slot at the side of a seat. Draco would have demanded her not to laugh at him if he knew what she was laughing about, the thing just wouldn't open. Heather leant forward across the passengers seat and lifted a peg on the door that had been pushed down. Giving it and other yank, it opened easily, a little to easily and the vehicles door slammed into Draco's lower body. 

Draco cursed to himself, keeling over slightly as Heather attempted to hide a small chuckle which uncontrollably escaped her. He had never been more frustrated in his life, but nonetheless, Draco had to admit, he probably DID look rather dimwitted. Regaining composure Draco took a seat silently next to the women and to, clicked on a belt. 

Heather took a pink case from a compartment under the dash board and opened it with a click, revealing (in Draco's opinion) odd looking heart shaped glasses, they were tinted bright pink and looked rather childish. Heather slipped them on and grinned at her reflection from a mirror on the side of the car. Turning a key in the wheel, the sound a quiet engine started and she began to drive. 

As they drove a cool breeze blew gently through Draco's hair, it was a refreshing breeze that relaxed him slightly. The streets were packed with other cars aside theirs. It was so busy here, Draco couldn't remember the last time he had been to the city. He hadn't rode in a car before but he quickly picked up that yellow lights appeared before red lights which meant stop and green lights meant go. It seemed simple enough.

"So." Heather finally started breaking the silence and startling Draco a bit. "When do you start school?", she asked glancing from the road and onto Draco. 

Draco didn't return the glance but answered. "I dunno, just less than a month I guess."

"Great!" Heather chimed. "That gives us just about enough time to learn more about each other." 

Draco didn't reply, though getting to know this women was the last thing on Draco's mind. 

"I know this is a really hard time for you Draco, but why not take a trip to the mall?", she asked plucking Draco's last nerve.

"Now WHY would I want to do THAT?", he asked finally bursting from over whelming annoyance.

"Because--" Heather began, looking at Draco again instead of the road. They started approaching a yellow light which out of no where flashed red. 

"RED--" Draco shouted at her, wondering what would happen if they DIDN'T stop at a red light. There was a huge jerk as the car screeched to a sudden halt. It threw Draco forward and it struck him of what those weird belts were for as it caught him before he hit the dashboard in front of him. They had narrowly missed slamming into a car before them which was driving in another direction. "Oh. That's what would happen." Draco thought.

"Sorry." Heather murmured turning into another road which led to a huge building in which Draco guessed was the 'mall'. 

…

Draco going to the mall =D how fun. Okay so I like that idea XD so I'm gonna spend more time on it then I did on the first fic, that one was terrible! Lol anyway…PLEASE REVIEW ME GUYS!


	3. The Roller Coaster

...:Life's Huge turn:...

~Emerald Sky

....

chapter three 

...:The Roller Coaster:...

Draco couldn't help but fail to conceal his surprisement as he approached the building, it WAS huge. Maybe even almost half the size of Hogwarts. And THAT was pretty big. As he followed quite a ways behind Heather, huge glass doors came before them and Draco could make out a huge lobby behind them. 

Heather stepped before the doors and they opened before her automatically. Draco had to hand it to muggles, maybe there WAS a chance he could survive without magic for a while. There where many indoor balcony's over looking the lobby and fountains and other decorative things scattered the walkways. Flashy signs lit up the mall in colorful lights and decorations. Heather walked over to a large sign which looked like a map and pointed out countless locations to Draco, who wasn't paying much attention.

Two teenaged girls about Draco's age walked past clutching loads of shopping bags in both hands, they had noticed his irregular outfit and were both giggling to each other under their breath. Draco managed to at least flash them a bitter sneer before Heather hauled him into another direction.

"Don't mind them." Heather told him as Draco ripped away from Heathers firm grip on his shoulder. "After all, you ARE dressed a bit odd." She let out a light giggle.

"I'm dressed odd?!" Draco protested to the women. "It's everyone else that's dressed odd!" Draco finished his sentence just as a boy in baggy ratty jeans strolled by with his pants hanging loosely off of his bottom. Draco would have guessed that had proven his point if it wasn't for every other guy in the fricken mall. Everyone was dressed oddly like this! Was this some sort of trend??

"Nah awh", Heather disagreed. "Unless you want to be laughed at I suggest you dress normally."

"NORMALLY?" he found himself arguing. Was this women crazy?

She laughed. "Like everyone else, silly!" She snatched his hand and began to pull him towards a clothes store, Draco resisted. 

"I don't want to dress in rags with my pants halfway down my ass! And besides--" Draco was cut off by a loud whooshing sound being drowned out by rumbling and a huge wave a screaming kids. Draco suddenly grew more pale.

Heather, however, released Draco's hand and clapped her hands in delight. "Oh gosh! You know what we should do FIRST?"

"What?" Draco shot impatiently.

"Go on the Roller coaster!" she squealed.

That was a funny sounding word. "What the hell--" he was cut off again by the same rumbling and whooshing noises followed by many screams. Heather's well shaped eyebrows rose higher as if pointing out what a Roller coaster was. Draco's eyes grew wide. "It sounds like all those kids are dying!"

"No, silly. They're having fun!" she replied, again taking hold of Draco's hand and pulling him towards a huge entrance with flashy colored lights and a giant bright sign that read 'Amusement World' (AN: shut up, do YOU have a better name for an amusement park? XD)

"FUN? I don't want to go in there!" Draco shouted feeling horrified. Failing to resist Heathers yanks, Draco was unwillingly dragged into the huge entrance and found himself before a booth with a lady inside. 

"One minor and Adult." Heather told the lady before handing her the money. Draco attempted to leave, he really did, but this women had a hold of his robes and he didn't want to risk ripping them. So far this was an absolute nightmare.

Aside the screams, Draco also heard laughter and excitement among the kids in the amusement park. Everyone here ranged from 10 to 18, Heather seemed to be one of the few older people to be excited of this place. 

It hit him that he had heard of some sort of place like this before, but actually being here sort of scared him as Draco watched a couple of teenagers climb onto one ride. A black haired guy of about 17 Draco had guessed, had some how managed to drag this girl to climb into one of the cages of the rides. She had a look of terror on her face as a man operating the ride strapped her into a cage with her boyfriend, the cage was attached to a long conveyer belt looking thing. As the man operating the machine pressed a button on a control panel the ride began to move and the conveyer belt started to spin, rising the cages and spinning them forward in backward. 

Heather noticed Draco watching the ride. "That ride looks pretty cool to." she gestured towards the thing which was labelled 'the zipper'.

"Oh yes." Draco murmured sarcastically as Heather dragged him through the park.

Heather stopped tugging on Draco's sleeve when they came to an area of the park that was surrounded but a narrow brightly painted track that weaved around, forming twists and loops. Draco was half curious to what exactly this thing was but regretted hanging around when a booth-train like thing consisting of small compartments pulled to a stop by the entrance. 

"I'm NOT going on that." Draco protested trying to sound calm as Heather handed over the tickets and grabbed a handful of Draco's expensive robes. A line began to form behind them for the ride as the first round began to exit. Heather slide herself into a compartment, bringing Draco with her. "Let go, I'm getting OFF." he said angrily. 

"Oh common, your not scared are you?" She teased.

"As if." He protested back. He would have said more if the man operating the ride hadn't locked him in securely before he could get out. Feeling overly embarrassed, Draco dropped his face in his hands as many other people began to fill the seats of the ride.

Draco felt a hand on his back, "Oh come on, it won't be THAT bad." she comforted.

He had to admit, Draco really didn't know what to think right now. 

Suddenly the ride began to move with a sift jerk, surprising Draco slightly. He lifted his face from his hands and noticed that the track in front of them began to climb upwards. The ride very slowly began to tackle the hill forming in front of them. 'This isn't SO bad.' Draco thought just as the roller coaster worked it's way upwards to the peak of the hill. 

Seeing as they were in the first row of seats, Draco could see from the very top of the hill that the track took a very nasty swoop back downwards as he looked down below them. Heather and a girl beside him threw up their hands as the roller coaster dived down quickly making Draco's heart skip a beat. 

There was a big gush of wind as the Roller coaster began to move much more faster, it whipped against Draco's face and in his hair as the roller coaster glided up and down swiftly with the track. 'Great, what's this going to do to my hair?' 

All Draco could hear were the loud rumbling noises of the roller coaster gliding on the track and the screams of his fellow passengers, but mostly Heather as the roller coaster took another unexpected dive. The ride began to twist, spinning the compartments around and giving Draco a huge head rush. 'FUN?' He felt sick to his stomach for Merlin's sake!

His heart skipped a beat as the ride began to take on a huge loop in the rusted yellow track. The roller coaster swooped up and up in a fast motion until Draco felt the blood rush to his head as they were upside down for what seemed like a full three seconds before circling back down again. Draco could actually begin to feel his rushed breakfast work it's way back up his throat.

After the track took on few more twists and swerves it began to slowly hike up another large hill. As the ride made another slow climb the girl next to him tossed her head back, flicking brown curly hair into Draco's eye. He shook it away in utter annoyance and automatically found himself hollering. "Keep that big bushy hair out of my face!" The brunette's head snapped towards Draco's direction and he returned the immediate glare but grew sick at the sight of that familiar face, the face that he had wanted least to have seen in this humiliating situation. 

"Malfoy?!" the girl shouted in surprisement. 

"Granger?!" he shouted back as the roller coaster took another swift dive and kids screams filled the air as it took on another obnoxious loop. This HAD to be a nightmare! Maybe if he shut his eyes and opened them again he would wake up on the London bus next to that rather annoying Auror...or better yet in his own room...before all this had happened!

"I can't believe this!" he heard Granger yell at him above all the screaming people on the ride. 

The roller coaster took a few jerky turns and Draco replied, "Neither can I!", though he would have expected she hadn't heard him. 

Finally, the roller coaster slowly began to close to a stop with a hiss and the safety harnesses popped up. Draco was more than grateful that the ride had finally ended as he began to shakily climb out after Granger. When Granger climbed out she turned around and flashed Draco the most confused and puzzled look anyone had ever gave him before. He didn't know if he would ever hear the end of this. DRACO MALFOY, ON A ROLLERCOASTER! Come now!

"Again! Again!" Heather squealed with delight as she jumped out of the ride and to Draco's side.

"HELL no!" Draco told her feeling a nerve pop. 

"AUNTIE HEATHER!?" Hermione Granger shrieked looking wide eyed and, if it were possible, more puzzled.

"Aunt? She's your AUNT?" Draco hollered feeling even more sickly.

"What are you two doing together?" Granger hollered back growing pale.

"You two KNOW each other?" Heather shouted back, matching Hermione and Draco's hollers.

"We know each other from school." Granger explained folding her arms across her chest. "But why do YOU TWO know each other?"

Heather bit her lip, Draco was sure the ministry had told her not to say anything, though Draco didn't believe this women would be able to keep a secret. "I'm ...looking after him..." she replied slowly, looking half unsure if that had said to much.

"BUT WHY?" Granger raised an eyebrow.

Draco felt very annoyed and sickly. That ride obviously hadn't agreed with his breakfast..."None of your business!" he hissed through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to grab his stomach. 

"Hun, you don't look so good..." Heather stated just as Draco felt himself keeling forward, he couldn't hold it in anymore. His stomach gave a loud rumble as he toppled forward and grabbed a hold of Grangers white sleeveless blouse for support as he let loose. It went all over her white shirt and on the floor with a disturbing splash. Granger gave a shriek of disgust before pushing Malfoy off of her.

"JUST GREAT!" she roared.

...

Finally, I got this chapter up! =D I hope the roller coaster thing turned out okay, because...I've never been on one before ^_^ THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! THEY MAKE MY DAY SO KEEP THEM COMIN'!


	4. Molly

****

...:Life's Huge turn:...

__

~Emerald Sky

....

chapter four 

...:Molly:...

"Malfoy on a roller coaster? HA!" Granger snickered evilly towards Draco's direction. 

"Shut up, Mudblood!" Draco shot back. Unfortunately that insult was to warn now to affect Granger and she didn't so much as flinch at the name. She smirked at him smugly. "It's not like I was there because I wanted to be! And I didn't even ENJOY it, that was the most pathetic thing--"

Hermione rolled her chocolate brown eyes at him. "And I have the stains on my new shirt to show for it."

Draco fumed. "AT LEAST I WASN'T ON IT ALONE." he pointed out in his defence. 

Granger looked slightly taken aback by what he had said and opened her mouth to reply with a clever comeback but nothing came. Draco had half expected her to say her friends were to terrified of roller coasters but the silence obviously pointed out she was here alone. He flashed her a 'that's what a I thought' look and turned back to Heather.

She was busily skimming through a map of the mall in a pamphlet and seemed not to be paying any attention to the argument. The two were standing next to a giant fountain outside of the amusement park and were waiting for Heather to dismiss them so that they could get on with they're lives and forget about what had just happened. No, but Heather had different ideas. 

"Why must I come along?" Draco questioned Heather who wasn't listening.

"Yes, why MUST he come along?" Hermione also questioned sounding as if taking Malfoy to buy a new outfit with her was the last thing she ever wanted to do. 

There was a long silence as Heather didn't reply for a minute or two. Draco let out a hoarse sigh and folded his arms while Hermione fumbled with the bottom of her shirt. She had rolled it past her stomach to hide the puke stains that she couldn't get rid of while she was in the washroom. If it hadn't been Grangers stomach, Draco would have thought it to be a very attractive stomach.

"Because," Heather began finally looking up from the pamphlet. "It's the least he can do for ruining your new outfit. So, we'll buy you another one." 

"He doesn't have to. HONEST!" Hermione insisted. Heather held up a hand to shush her. 

Just then, Draco heard a girls voice. "It's Hermione!" 

"Hey Herm." Another girl called. 

Hermione threw her head back in relief as if to say 'I'M SAVED!' and turned to her two greeters. "It's about time!" She roared at the pair of girls about her age by the looks of it. 

"Calm down, we were only shopping." one girl told her. "Hey Heather."

"Hello girls!" Heather replied cheerfully. 

Draco swallowed, why did these two good-looking girls even so much as KNOW Granger's name?

One of the girls blue-green eyes fell on Draco, he felt himself grow slightly weaker in the knees. "Who's THIS?" she asked looking him up and down. Draco had hoped she was checking him out, it sure seemed she was by the looks of it. 

"YOU DON'T NEED TO KNOW HIM." Hermione interrupted, noticing the way her friend was looking at him. 

"Why? Introduce us." the one with darker hair smiled. 

"Girls, this is Draco Malfoy." Heather broke in smiling. He felt his stomach turn as the two exchanged glances. "Draco, this is Brandy-"

"Hey." the darker haired girl said to Draco.

"--And Kaylina." 

"Hi." the one with longer hair smiled. 

"Hey." Draco replied to them feeling his ears turn red. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You know, you girls should come shopping with us." Heather invited. "I was just gonna pick up a new outfit for Hermione."

"You know what. I was actually JUST going to go shopping with them, Aunty." Hermione strongly insisted. "Really, just forget about it, you don't have to buy me ANYTHING."

"No, Hermione. We'll come with you guys." Kaylina retorted glancing at Draco. 

"While we're at it we should get YOU a new outfit." Brandy laughed, referring to Draco's robes. Draco groaned. "What's with the get-up anyway?" she asked retreating over to Draco's side as the group began to follow Heather through the mall. 

"He's uh...not from around here." Heather attempted to explain before taking another quick glance at her pamphlet and listing some names of stores to Hermione. Granger looked overly irritated by far, Draco smirked to himself. 

"We should start with the pants..." Kaylina began walking next to Draco also. His smirk faded almost immediately. 

*

"That wasn't so bad now was it. Draco?" Heather teased as they rounded the corner to her street. Draco didn't mind wearing what Brandy and Kaylina had gotten for him, only if it made them like him even more. The two were obviously and completely obsessed with him, but Draco didn't mind, seeing as they were extremely hot and good-looking.

Draco grunted without a further reply. Well it WAS how everyone else was dressing around here, and Draco hated to admit it, but Heather was right. He had to fit in if he didn't want to be laughed at or anything. They had told him he should wear his hair loose other than slicked back, apparently it looked better. Well, it wasn't like his father was here to demand for him to wear his hair neat anymore. It's just that he had worn it that way for so long.

"I'm hoomee!" Heather sang out as they pulled up into a driveway of a fairly large house. It was roughly the size of Malfoy Manor, but Draco guessed this house would be smaller. Draco noticed a huge garden full of strange and colorful flowers he had never seen before decorating Heather's huge front lawn. "Good afternoon, Cher." Heather waved to a darker looking lady that Draco guess was her gardener of some sort.

Draco climbed out of the car and grabbed his luggage with great difficulty out of the back seats. Trying not to drag his things on the ground, Draco followed Heather up to the front doors of the huge brick house. She pushed one of the massive wooden doors open and stepped in, not caring to help Draco with his luggage this time. 

Draco stepped in after her, the inside seemed much more bigger than the outside. The floors were marble as of the winding staircase the led upstairs. The second floor of the house smiled down brightly onto the kitchen and front entrance from great indoor balconies with shiny white railings. as did a bit of the third floor. Everything in the house from sculptures to appliances looked extremely expensive. This place was undoubtedly going to be liveable at least. 

"Molly! Mommy's home!" Heather called hanging up her keys on a nearby hook.

"MOM?" Draco was about to question when a pure white furry thing scurried into the room looking utterly excited and making high pitched 'yipping' noises. "What IS that thing?" Draco questioned setting down his things. 

"Only the bestest doggie in the world!" Heather said to the white furry thing as if she were talking to a baby. 

"It's a dog...?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at the silky and neatly brushed mop. 

"Molly's a Maltese dog. A very highly mannered and elegant pet." Heather told Draco in an 'as a matter of fact' tone. The dog had a pink bow perched on the top of her head and her paws were invisible behind her long furry mane.

"It looks like a mop!" Draco pointed out.

"Our little Molly needs a trim. Yes she does! Don't you baby? You need a trim!" Heather baby talked to her dog as she bent over to play with it. Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Don't worry Draco. She's won't bother you..." Heather stated, regaining her normal tone of voice.

At these words, Draco would have considered living in the same Manor as this thing if it hadn't suddenly violated his leg! "Fuck! Get this fucking thing off of me!" Draco demanded feeling greatly disgusted. 

"Bad doggie! Stop humping Draco's leg! Stop it!" Heather scolded, ripping the dog away from him. "Sorry Draco! I have no idea what has gotten into her!"

"Just keep that thing away from me." Draco told her picking his luggage back up.

"Where are you going?" Heather questioned. 

"To unpack! Now kindly tell me where my room is." he shot wanting nothing more but to just get settled in and spend some decent time alone. 

Heather looked puzzled. "Don't me to show you where everything is? Like a half fast tour or something?" 

"No! Okay? I'll learn on way around."

...

That chapter was for Molly *cough* i mean...Lolly =DD heh. (sorry it was a shitty one)

THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS! I LOVE YOU! Unfortunately... fanfiction.net is being a shit head and not emailing about it or displaying them on my review page T_T Hopefully I'll receive them soon though! 


	5. The Glass Doll

****

...:Life's Huge turn:...

__

~Emerald Sky

....

chapter five 

...:The Glass Doll:...

Draco woke up late the next morning to the suns rays spilling through giant windows. Believe it or not, this room was much bigger than his old one and the bedding was a lot friendlier to. Almost to friendly, it was FAR to comfortable to get out of bed now! And he'd probably have a much better day staying in it anyways. 

"GET UP, LAZY HEAD! WE'RE GONNA GO GRAB SOME DINNER!" Heather called from somewhere behind his bedroom door.

Dinner? Lazily, Draco rolled over and squinted at the large red numbers of his alarm clock. It read, 1:00.

"GET UP!" Heather hollered through the locked door once more and gave it a hard kick. 

Draco gave a moan in response but he was sure she hadn't heard him for she kicked the door again with such a force that it rattled paintings on the wall and the brass hinges of the door. "I'M UP!" he raged throwing whatever it was on the side table against the door. It shattered against the oak with ease that made Draco fear was a very expensive item. 

"Great! Now what in lords name was THAT?" Heather's muffled voice on the other side of the door questioned. "And are you ready in there?"

"I'm not going anywhere!" Draco told her stubbornly before slamming his head back into the feathered pillow.

"You'd better get ready!" Heather told him, ignoring his disagreement to the subject of 'going to grab some dinner'. "We have company!" she sang out from farther down the hallway, signalling to Draco that she had finally let him be. 

Finally! Now he could get back to sleep! Draco tugged the thick warm silk sheets over his head in attempts to shut out the bright light flooding the room. 

He was sure he was drifting off into a peaceful sleep when there was a most annoying rap on the door and an older women's voice emerged from the other side, waking him from his department from horrible reality. "House keeping." it said in a dingy voice. When Draco didn't bother to answer, it repeated "House keeping here."

"None needed here. THANKS." Draco dismissed in a not-so-mannered tone, shoving his head into his pillow face first in annoyance. When the room was silenced once more and there were no disturbances, Draco found sleepiness take him in again and he began to drift off. 

There was a turn at the door knob and the door creaked open. "How did that get unlocked?" he asked himself pushing the covers down from over his head to see who it was. There was a pale thin women standing at the end of his bed. She had long flowing blonde hair and deep pitless eyes of comfort. Where had this women been for the past year? "Mom! It's about time. I thought you'd NEVER come home." Draco spat feeling greatly annoyed. The women gave a warm smile and walked over to him, placing a warm gentle hand on his forehead. 

"Your burning up, honey!" she told him in a familiar voice. "I think you should stay in bed today." 

"Yes mother." Draco agreed laying back down into bed. Thank heavens someone was finally letting him get some rest!

Just as he closed his eyes to go to sleep he snapped them open again from the disturbing noise of heavy metal music coming from somewhere. His mother wasn't there. He sat up and shook his hair out of his face. "What a crazy ass dream that was." Draco murmured to himself before looking around to see the source of all that guitar racket. 

Quickly discovering that his alarm clock had went off and the radio was playing, he reached over and pushed the largest button and what he was sure was the off button. Nothing happened so he pushed another button, and another one after that one failed to turn it off. And another until he had pushed and switched everything on the clock. 

"IT'S 1:30! ARE YOU UP IN THERE YET?" Heather yelled from behind his door again.

"YES! LEAVE ME BE!" Draco yelled back and reached forward a bit further to get a closer examination of the alarm clock.

"AND WOULD YOU MIND TURNING THAT MUSIC DOWN!?" she called over the heavy metal. 

Sure, he would if he COULD. Just as he got close enough to read what the buttons said, his hand slipped and knocked the clock to the floor where it landed with a clatter which Draco would sure have guessed was the end of that stupid clock. Nonetheless, the loud obnoxious music still remained to give him a headache. 

Reaching forward over the bedside to retrieve the clock, he slipped and fell forward, landing on his back and painfully onto the alarm clock. Draco heard a crack and he wasn't quite sure if it were his back or the alarm clock. Either way, the thing finally stopped playing music.

Heather gave the door a strong pound. "Okay! It's off! The music's off!" Draco told her with a slight hint of annoyance in his quaky voice. Again, the door received another heavy blow as if Heather was kicking the door for it to open.

Rolling his metallic eyes, Draco slowly stumbled to his feet, felling and great joint of pain up his spin. He headed for the bathroom door next to his dresser and threw on a soft emerald bathrobe with the letter's 'D' and 'M' printed on it in silver fancy writing. Holding the bathrobe closely around him with his left hand, Draco finally unlocked the door and swung it open with his right.

"What do you want?" he asked what he expected to be Heather. What he found standing in his doorway was none other than the Mudblood. Don't tell him THIS was their 'company'.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" she shot after barging into his room, ignoring the fact that he was dressed in nothing more than boxers and a bathrobe. "And WHY are you in my room?" she fumed.

Draco wrapped the bathrobe around him tighter feeling very uncomfortable. "This is MY room!" he argued back. 

"But why would she do this? This is where I stay while I'm here!" Hermione asked herself looking bitter. "She has plenty other rooms in this over sized house!" she cried throwing her hands up into the air. 

"Well I live here now, go find a different room." Draco told her opening the door wider, hinting for her to leave so he could get dressed.

"Why do you live here?" Hermione looked taken aback, Draco couldn't understand why. Wasn't it obvious now that she knew he was sleeping here? "Do you not have a home to go now?" she teased.

"Shut it, Granger! None of your business!" Draco roared feeling of some level hurt. "Could you PLEASE get your ass out of my room so I can get dressed?" 

Granger hadn't been listening and was throwing back bed sheets and examining them closely. 

"What are you doing? Not that I could say the same for you but I don't have head lice!" Draco told her folding his arms. 

"Possibly so. But who knows what you do at night Malfoy!" Hermione told him, looking under his sheets.

Growing hot in the face, Draco felt his fingers curl into a tight fist. "THAT'S IT OUT OF MY ROOM!" he yelled, in attempt to take deep breaths.

"This isn't your room! It's mine!" She argued back.

"It's my god damn room! Get out!"

"No, it's my room!"

"WOULD YOU TWO KEEP IT DOWN UP THERE! I'M ON THE PHONE!" Heather's call suddenly interrupted.

Hermione jumped into the opportunity of Heather getting involved. "HEATHER! THIS IS MY ROOM!" she called back through the doorway. 

"NO IT ISN'T HONEY! IT'S DRACO'S ROOM!" she replied. 

Draco flashed Hermione a triumph look. "Now out." he finally told her.

Hermione looked very shocked by all this but finally asked him, "Can I at least get all my things...?"

"Come back when I'm dressed--" Draco began to Hermione who was already grabbing random items off of the shelves and dressers that had been here before he had. No matter, he was going to get rid of all that junk anyway to make room for HIS things. 

She looked towards the floor when she approached the night table. "What did you do to my alarm clock..." she asked blankly referring to the clock that had been broken open when he had landed on it most painfully. Draco found himself refusing to reply. "And where's my glass doll?"

"Don't tell me that's what had been on the night table..." Draco thought, his eyes darting to the scattered shards of broken glass near the doorway. Hermione saw Draco's face and hers formed from pissed to utterly worried. She followed Draco's stare to the shards on the floor and seemed to stunned to yell at him for what he had done. She just stood there not saying anything, he didn't know how but something told him that had meant a lot to her. Suddenly she had dropped all the belongings she had been holding along with other expensive looking items as she stared in shock at the mess of what had been her doll.

There was a long moment of silence as she slowly inched her way closer to the broken glass and then finally collapsed to her knees. Glass shards digging into her bare exposed legs. She dropped her face into her hands as if she didn't want him to see her cry. "What the fuck did you do!?" she demanded, her voice trembling. 

Draco attempted to ignore the blood blossoming from the wounds she was giving herself by kneeling on the glass but Hermione didn't seem to care. "Calm down. If it's that important you could replace it." he told her feeling that there was no need to cry over a broken doll. Sobs began to escape Granger as if that was the worst thing he could have told her at that moment. She finally lifted her face from her hands, her face now tear soaked and red with anger. Draco couldn't remember seeing Granger this mad at him before. 

"Sure your spoiled ass could easily afford something like that!" she shouted. Draco opened his mouth to tell her that money wasn't an issue right now but she kept shouting at him. "And it's not how much MONEY it was worth in the first place!" Draco raised an eyebrow, he didn't understand what she was saying to him. "You don't get it do you!?" Was it that obvious?

He didn't understand how a dumb possession could mean so much to a person. How could it? Or was Granger just really upset to have her things destroyed? And how could an immature fight so easily turn into something so serious and scary?

...

SORRY SORRY SORRY I didn't mean for it to be a boring chapter. Just, it was sooo long for just the beginning of the chapter so I made it into a chapter itself but the next chapter should be a bit better ^^;; just think of this as chapter five part 1 =D At least eventually your gonna know why that dumb doll was so important to her later in the fic XD Just some random Draco/Hermione thinger later on..

I'M LOVING THE REVIEWS YOU GUYS!! keep it up! ^_^


	6. Beetle in Granger's Hair

****

...:Life's Huge turn:...

__

~Emerald Sky

....

chapter six 

...:A Beetle In Granger's Hair:...

Draco fidgeted in the hard antique wooden chair. Where ever it was that Heather had taken them, it was down right fancy looking and they seemed to be the only ones dressed casual. He didn't half mind it though, after all, he had to admit that his new loose jeans were a lot more comfortable. 

He was sure the food would at least be suitable, seeing as everything on the menu was overly priced, but the service was without a doubt not suitable. The three of them were waiting on a 17 year old clutz in an apron to get them their meals and things were growing impatient. The fact that there was no conversation at the table besides Heather on her cell, didn't make things much better. 

He probably would have enjoyed the fact that him and Granger weren't making any conversation at all and were choosing to not so much as looking at each other but one thing was bothering him. It was HER who had chose to not so much as start an argument, and it SHE was the cause for silence. She was totally and completely ignoring him because of what he had done! He couldn't understand it, it was the most pathetic thing! He'd feel alot better if she would just yell at him or something.

Finally Heather's celll clicked off. "Okay I'm gonna run to the washroom you two. Please don't make a scene while I'm gone." she pleaded before standing up to leave. 

"Don't worry. You can be sure we won't." Hermione said coldly folding her arms and intentionally turning her eyes away from Malfoy's glare. Heather flashed a sort of "I'll stay out of this" looking and left the table without any further words. 

"What's the deal?!" Draco exploded at the stubern brunette sitting across from him. "I mean, come on! It was only a dumb doll anyway!" he continued looking stern.

Hermione didn't reply.

"Oh excellent!" Draco spat sarcastically. "Now I'm talking to myself am I? I might as well apologize to myself to then!"

"You wouldn't apologize!" Hermione shot in disbelief.

Draco smirked. "No," he agreed, "But I was just wondering if you were listening to me or not."

Hermione fumed a dark shade of red and went back to staring at the wall, looking angry with herself for making contact with him.

A long silence went by before Heather returned looking please at how the two were 'getting along'. And after a few more cell phone calls she said something Draco had been hoping he would never hear since the day he was sent to live with a muggle. "Draco hun." she started off sweetly. "I think it would be really great, since you and Hermione seem to be getting along well enough, that you two went to summer school together!" she finished smiling the brightest smile, a smile that probably would have blinded anyone who looked directly at it. 

Draco felt every nerve in his body go numb. He seemed to be in a state of shock but at the same time seemed to angry to express what he felt in words. This was just WAY out of the question. Granger seemed to reflect an identical look and finally looked at him as if Heather was the most crazy person. 

"Draco?" she finally asked after a long pause in which she was beginning to look uncomfortable. "Wouldn't that be a great idea?"

All poor Draco could manage was a "Nnoo...." It was just to much for him. 

"Sure it would!" Heather beamed. "And besides! You have no choice on the subject anyway, I'm MAKING you go." she told him exagerating the 'making'. 

"B-but WHY?" Hermione finally piped up. "It's not that I object to an opertunity of puting Malfoy through such torture," she began smuggly, managing to flash him a quick glare, "but why with ME?"

Heather smiled. "You know how hard it is being the new kid, Herm. It'd be nice for Draco to know someone when he goes there."

Draco felt himself grow red in anger. "I'M NOT GOING ANY WHERE!" he blurted.

Just as Draco finished, their clutzy watress came over balancing they're dinner on her arms and hands. She distributed the food and left allowing the argument to continue.

"Honest, Auntie! Not that he doesn't need it or anything, but I DON'T want to go to summer school with HIM! We don't even get along!" Hermione pleaded. 

"PLEASE don't make me go!" Draco said attempting to use a nice word for a change of pace. 

"YOUR GOING!" Heather finally demanded and began to eat. 

Hermione also began to eat before shouving in one last protest. She was eating a small salad, being as she hadn't ordered much. There were black olive in the salad and for some reason that caught Draco as very bizzarr. It was only then that he noticed an overly large black olive on her fork as she was arguing to Heather about the situation. It didn't LOOK like an olive anyways, it was a different shape. He finally noticed untenas sticking out of the odd shaped olive and the black thing began to move just as Hermione brought the fork up to her mouth. 

"Uhh...Granger?" Draco interrupted.

"I'm not talking to you." she simply said drawing the fork nearer to her mouth.

"Fine, just let me know how that beetle tastes then." Draco shouved in sarcastically feeling angry with her. 

Hermione stopped and looked at him, obviously wondering if he were joking or not. Then finally looked at her fork and let out a high pitched shriek and droped the fork in shock. The beetle leaped from the fork and flew into her hair in a quick motion. It was the fricken biggest beetle DRACO had ever seen. Granger toppled off of her chair screaming and throwing her arms in all directions, attempting to chase the disgusting bug from her bushy hair. 

Eyes were beginning to land on the three of them and Draco was beginning to feel embarressed. Heather wasn't helping the situation much, being the adult. Nonetheless she seemed more grossed out then possible and wouldn't go near her. Draco HAD to end this, it was getting far out of control. Jumping off of his chair, Draco grabbed a hold of Grangers foot and took of her runner, not wanting to use his new high tops of course. He took the shoe and swated it at Grangers hair, "attempting" not to hit her face. Finally the bug retreated and landed on the ground where Draco squished it with Hermiones shoe, finally puting an end to the maddness. 

"Uhh..your shoe." Draco offered, extending the bug smeared shoe.

"Ew...No thanks." Hermione said looking quite shooken as she got to her feet."..But thanks...I guess." she said in a not so polite tone. Rather an angry tone.

...

ACK sorry for the short update! I HAD TO FINISH before i left town..which is in five minutes...

Sorry for the no-so-recent update XD I'm back at school now (from spring break) so i found free time hard to get with homework and all. Hope it's not another boring chapter fer you guys! I apologize for the last one and possibly this one also! =DD Thanks for reviewing anyways


End file.
